las puertas del tartarus
by thegamer192010
Summary: una historia que casi doy pot terminada y hace mucho tiempo la hice , lamentablemente no se si me quedo muy bien
1. Chapter 1

Demonios del Tartarus:

No me acuerdo perfectamente cuando empezó esto ni cuando lo terminaré, solo recuerdo que me vine a quedar para no volver, pero no estoy solo, estoy con gente que conocí antes de venir, aun estoy en este mundo de ponys, pegasos, dragones, grifos y de seres totalmente extraños. Aprendí poco a poco de este nuevo mundo al igual que mis amigos, pero esta aventura la completaría con sólo uno de ellos. Mi nombre no se los diré pero me conocen como **Thegamer**. Antes de venir aquí, no era nadie, pero me convertiré en alguien más.

Estaba yo en mi cuarto de mi casa en ponyville, era muy tarde. No tenia hora, así que me desvelaba por las noches leyendo de los seres mágicos de ese mundo, yo era un pegaso rojo, de crin negro y ojos verdes (extrañamente por que antes de venir tenia los ojos color cafés). Cuando estaba a punto de irme a acostar, noté que un búho quería entrar a mi habitación por la ventana. Lo mire extrañado, no es habitual ver que un ave quiera entrar a tu casa. Después de un rato, lo reconocí, era el pájaro de Twilight. Pero... ¿Por qué ella quería hablarme a mí? Me acerque para darle paso al ave, la cual entro a la habitación para posarse en mi cama. Vi que tenía una nota en su pico. La tome y al instante el búho tomo vuelo para irse por la ventana. Leí entonces el documento que me entrego el pájaro.

"_-Thegamer. -_

_Se le entrega el siguiente documento con el tal de que nos ayude en esta causa._

_Se han detectado demonios por los sectores de las puertas del Tartarus, la mayoría se han vuelto a encerrar en su respectivo lugar, pero se han descubierto nuevos demonios los cuales nunca se han visto en las puertas de dicho lugar._

_Su misión es investigar y capturar a esos demonios, y por parte del comandante de los guerreros de canterlot, se le fue otorgado el derecho de matarlos si es necesario._

_Se despide _

_La Princesa Celestia"_

No me lo podía creer cuando lo leí la primera vez, parecía un sueño, no lo creía ¿Cómo la princesa notaria mi existencia? Pero no me quedo más duda que aceptar esta aventura. Pero, no podía aceptar esta aventura sin un compañero que me ayudase, no estoy consiente de los peligros, como decía la carta "se descubrieron nuevos" así que, si aceptaba la misión, seria lanzarme a una muerte segura. Pensé un momento y ya tenia planeado lo que iba a hacer:

"_primero voy a ir a la casa de __**Grial D´Sangre**__, le pediré ayuda para capturar a los demonios, el sabe tanto como yo de esta criaturas_

_Luego iré al castillo para pedir equipamiento adecuado para esta aventura _

_Y finamente iré a las puertas del Tartarus para acabar con el trabajo que me asignaron"_

Así que eso hice, salí de mi casa y volé hacia la casa de G**rial**. Cuando llegué toqué la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera, mas en la puerta me recibió un Pegaso de estatura media , de pelo corto y frondoso. Su pelo verde oscuro y sus alas largas y aereodinámicas.

- Hola **Gamer** ¿Qué quieres?- dijo **Grial** desde su puerta.

- Holas **Grial**, te vengo a pedir un gran favor- le dije con un tono muy rápido, como lo hace pinkie pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo con un tono un tanto extrañado por mi forma de actuar.

- La **Princesa** me pidió un favor, pero este favor no puedo hacerlo solo- le dije con el tono más serio posible.

- Dime cual es ese favor- me dijo acompañado con un gesto que entrara a su casa.

- La princesa me pidió que la ayudara con los monstruos del Tartarus, se han escapado y quiere que los capture y los meta de nuevo en su lugar –le dije. Él se volteo y me miro para ver que no se trataba de una broma pesada.

- ¿Por qué la Princesa le pediría a un tipo de 14 años enfrentarse a demonios que son capases de matarlo? - dijo con una mirada fulminante.

- Por mi conocimientos en estos demonios, **Grial.** No quiero entrar en detalles, solo ayúdame por favor- le dije estirando mi pata.

El dudó por un momento antes de darme la suya.

- Te ayudare lo mas que pueda, **Gamer**- dijo **Grial** – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Tenemos que ir al castillo de la **Princesa** para que nos den un equipamiento seguro- le dije antes de salir de su casa y volar hacia el castillo.

**Grial** me sigue el paso como si nada. Pasaron más o menos 1 hora en el trayecto. Cuando llegamos, los guardias me recibieron y me llevaron a la puerta del castillo junto con **Grial.**

-¡**Princesa**!- grito un guardia antes de entrar a la sala del castillo donde estaba la **Princesa** – **Gamer** quiere verlo –

La **princesa** le dio la aprobación y el guardia me hiso pasar.

- **Princesa Celestia**- dije antes de inclinarme.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo ella con su tranquila voz.

- **Princesa**, con la misión que me otorgo, necesito un equipamiento adecuado para esta aventura – le dije con la voz mas seria posible, ella me miró un tanto sorprendida.

- **Gamer**, no podemos darte el equipamiento que nos pides -dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dije retrocediendo por la respuesta de la Princesa – **Princesa,** no es por faltarle el respeto, pero no me puede mandar a una misión suicida.

- Verás, descubrimos que los demonios del **Tartarus** se alteran por los ponies con armaduras y armas, así que decidimos enviarte a una misión sin ninguna armadura- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ¿Pero no pueden darme ningún tipo de protección ante tales criaturas?-le pregunté con preocupación

- Hemos estado creando un nuevo prototipo de armadura de alta resistencia, te lo daré, pero es mejo que esperes, por que por ahora tendrás que esperar ya que tendré que hacer otra armadura "especial" con tu nuevo amigo- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

Me quedé pensativo, ya no sabia que hacer, solo me quedaba esperar por una nueva respuesta, pero tenia preguntas que querían un respuesta y eso fue lo que hice.

Continuara en la 2 parte…

PDs: les tengo que avisar que las historias la hare semanalmente por el motivo de que los fines de semana tengo internet y es tiempo suficiente para escribir una parte

PDs de la pds : que carajo significa pds?


	2. Chapter 3

3

Tal vez no sea yo quien deba contar de él, sino él de mí. Después de todo, yo sólo lo acompaño. Él fue quien Celestia eligió. Un pegaso tiene una gran memoria, a pesar de ser un animal más bien volador, a diferencia de los grandes recordadores cuadrúpedos como las tortugas o elefantes. Déjenme presentarme antes que nada: mi nombre no es digno de ser contado, pero en esta tediosa y monótona villa me conocen como Grial D´Sangre. Tiempo atrás, yo y mis amigos fuimos reconocidos, además de ser sensación... más solo fue fama momentánea. Al poco tiempo pasamos de ser el elogio a ser la presa, teniendo que dejar a mi amada voladora de pelo rosado. Aún extraño sus ojos celestes y su divina paciencia. Fue un mes más o menos, que residimos ambos en Ponyville. A decir verdad, desde que tuve que vivir oculto, me aburría esta monotonía. Mi vida de autorecluso inició cuando, por su ambición, tuve un problema con él, o mejor dicho con migo... AGH, no hay palabras en nuestro lenguaje para decir mi problema... Todo el día encerrado, pudiendo salir sólo de noche para sustentarme a mí y a él. Bueno, mis amigos de antes seguían conociendo mi reducto, esa antigua casa donde solo irían los descarrilados legales. Fue allí cuando, cierto día, vino ese moreno a pedirme que lo acompañara. Aunque en otro tiempo habría aceptado de igual manera, fue la mejor oportunidad de irme de este encierro. Sin embargo, sus dichos eran inverosímiles. "Está jugando este idiota", me dije, pero cuando siguió insistiendo, me di cuenta que era real. Gamer, el pegaso de cabello corto, es un chico bastante simpático, un jugador enviciado para quién no hay desafíos más que un juego cuya velocidad venza a sus pulgares, siendo esto último sólo una forma de decir. Gamer, gracias a sus juegos fantasiosos, conocía de demonios y guerras, artes de lucha y todo lo necesario en una pseudo práctica, aunque él no sabía ese momento cuán cerca estuvo de lo primero, y cuán próximo sería su encuentro con lo 2do y 3ero.


	3. Chapter 4

Las puertas del Tartarus

Ay estaba yo junto con grial, mi respiración era lenta y profunda, podía oler perfectamente el olor azufre, me traía recuerdo de las termas que podía visitar antes, ese olor como a huevo podrido, un olor putrefacto que no podía soportar.

Di un paso adelante para proceder al infierno de este mundo, temblaba, rogaba para que grial no se diera cuenta de mi miedo, no quería mostrarle que era mas que una persona que se pasaba los días jugando, quería mostrarle que mi voluntad sobrepasaba mi cuerpo flácido, pero lo suficiente mente ejercitado como para sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

Las puerta se abrieron solas, yo me detuve un segundo, para luego entrar a las puerta pude ver un largo pasadizo de rocas color rojos, de un piso que quemaba.

Suspire y puse un paso dentro de las puertas, no sentí nada, camine mostrando algo de valor, me di la vuelta para mirar a grial, el también esta algo asustado, no lo culpaba siempre su cara intenta mostrar seriedad, pero nuestros cuerpos nunca estarán conectados a nuestras mentes de formas solidas, podía verlo sudar, pero no de calor si no de ansiedad y miedo

Mi cara mostraba preocupación y paranoia, de miedo a que no me matara algo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando terminamos el pasillo miramos el lugar de los demonios desde una especie de montaña gigante.

Era un mundo muy distinto al de "arriba". Tenía un cielo rojizo, y las nubes negras, el suelo eran de color rojo carmesí, y las parece de igual color pero más claro, además de terrenos gigantes en forma circular con puerta en cara pared.

-puedo creer que el lugar que estamos viendo es el "nivel 1" aquí deben estar los demonios mas débiles-le dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor

-suena como si te sintieras en un juego-me dijo grial riendo un poco por mi explicación

-no me jodas, esto es lo mas cercano a vivir una aventura, talvez jamás vivamos algo así, además a mi no se me ocurrió ponerle "nivel 1" a la 1ª parte de las puertas, eso se lo reclamas a celestia-le dije riendo por el comentario de grial

Saque los instrumentos que nos dieron, primero revise las fotografías de los demonios del nivel en el que estábamos.

-tenemos en total 4 demonios que encerrar, luego procedemos al siguiente nivel asta llegar al nivel 3 ,del 4 se preocupa celestia-le dije revisando las cosas que teníamos y las fotos las comparaba con algunos demonios que pasaban e ignoraban nuestra presencia

-te olvidaste de que ay nuevos demonios gamer, asique el trabajo no se hará en una tarde-dijo grial mientras estaba atento por si algún demonio se acercaba demasiado a nosotros

-gracias por recordarme eso, no creo ni siquiera que terminemos hoy, mínimo nos tardaríamos, mm días si nos demoramos muchos, si lo hacemos rápidamente creo que nos demoramo días –dije mientras guardaba todo y le apuntaba al primer demonio que no debería estar ay

-es un **bonerfer**-el miro a la bestia que tenia formar de un pobre pájaro desnutrido sin plumas y sus alas tenia huesos salientes-cuidado con ese desgraciado es mas rápido de lo que aparenta.

-¿que tan rápido?-me dijo grial preparándose para despegar

-lo suficiente como para que te des cuenta estarás en el piso siendo destripado por ese desgraciado-le dije mientras grial bajaba las alas

-¿alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer?-mientras seguía mirando al pájaro gigante que devoraba una pobre criatura

-por lo que recuerdo estos se podían matar si les confundías, así que lo que ay que hacer es correr en zigzag los 2, cuando el se confunda golpéalo directo entra las alas, su corazón esta mas cerca en esa zona-le dije mientras me preparaba abriendo las alas

-espera ¿Por qué yo debo golpearlo?- me dijo un poco enojado

-porr queeee yo aunque me gustaría hacerlo, te quiero dar el honor de matar al primero-le dije, obviamente mentía esta muy nervioso como para dar un golpe así de preciso

A grial no le convención mucho mi explicación, pero aun así acepto. Primero me acerque al demonio con intención de llamarle la atención, lo logre, el clavo su mirada en mi con sus ojos grises, pensé por un momento "joder tío, piensa que soy su postre" luego recordé que si lo agitaba tal ves lo entorpecía un poco para distraerlo y para que le diera la vuelta a grial

-! E PEDAZO DE AMORFIDAD, AQUÍ ESTA TU POSTRE!-le grite enérgico, pude sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, la bestia retrocedió a mi grito antes de chillarme y tirar contra mi

Esquive su golpe antes de tomar vuelo y empezar una persecución aérea

"mierda" me dije mientras me perseguía esa bestia "corría rápido cuando jugaba futbol, pero esto es ridículo"

Volé hasta un punto en donde me escondí en una grieta, el solo podía atacarme con su pico para tomarme un pierno y matarme de la forma más gore posible

-!E VENGA HOMBRE, JA ASTA MI ABULE ATACA MEJOR QUE TU!- le gritaba mientras seguí atacándome

"esto no funciona la estructura se desarmara y quedare vulnerable,!Joder grial donde estas! "pensé mientas le daba patadas en la cara al **bonerfer**

Que pude ver a grial detrás de la bestia, se preparaba para mandar la patada más feroz de toda su vida.

Lo único que pude alcanzar a ver fue al **bonerfer **soltando un grito y cayendo muerto en el piso.

-grial…desgraciado...Por que...Tardaste tanto-dije jadeando, mientras grial descendía a la grieta en la que estaba que ahora mas bien parresia parte de un acantilado

-wow te creía muerto-dijo el mientras asomo la mirada al cadáver del demonio alado

-jeje se necesita mas que eso para matarme-le dije incorporándome para también asomar la cabeza-ok ahora vamos a buscar a los demás…

FIN CAPITULO 4…


	4. Chapter 5

Puertas del Tartarus:

Pasaron horas y horas, perdí la cuenta caminaba con hambre y sed, algo herido por los demonios con lo que luchábamos, terminábamos el "1 nivel" y nos preparábamos para el "2º nivel"

-OK- dije jadeando del dolor y cansancio- por…fin terminamos…el nivel 1…ahora vamos al 2º nivel… por lo menos estamos a la mitad-

-sip. Oye y eso de los nuevos demonios…-dijo **grial** que al parecer ni siquiera parresia que tuviera fatigada- no hemos visto ninguno de esos supuestos "demonios nuevo".

-si… pero mejor… así -le dije antes de desplomarme en el piso

-**gamer**, oye no tevés muy bien, mejor descansemos-dijo **grial** antes de caminar hacia mi y ayudarme a levantarme

-puedo continuar **grial**-le dije enojado antes de incorporarme unos segundo y desplomarme en el suelo-debo… continuar… no soy débil- dije eso mientras intentaba levantarme dando un esfuerzo atroz

Le luego sentí un punzante dolo en todo el cuerpo, sentí que el aire se me escapo y todo mi cuerpo colapso en el piso.

-te esforzaste demasiado **gamer**, mejor te cargo a un lugar seguro y descansares ay la noche-dijo **grial** tomándome para cargarme en la espalda

"de adonde abra venido ese repentino esfuerzo "pensó **grial** antes de continuar caminando así un especie de caverna en donde me dejo reposando en un pared, estaba inconsciente.

No recuerdo bien en que soñé, solo recuerdo una garra enorme y oscura, a **grial** y a un demonio gigante el cual me resultaba familiar y a la cara de celestia enojada con miles de guardias.

Desperté, no tenia ni idea si era de día o de noche, el cielo siempre es de color rojo, pero el aire estaba muy frio. De repente sonó la maquina que nos dio el hermano de **DJ-pon3** (en ese momento me cruzo un pensamiento algo gracioso "¿Dj tiene hermano?" para mi eso me dio un relajo momentáneo).

Recordé que esa maquina funciona cuando se descubre un nuevo demonio, mire a mi alrededor, asta que lo vi, una pesadilla viviente.

Era una nube oscura, sin forma alguna lo único que distinga era una sonrisa y eso era todo.

-**grial**, **grial** despierta-le susurre para no alertar al demonio que se ataba acercando-hombre despierta ya-

**Grial** despertó de mala gana, estaba a punto de gritarme molesto pero alcance a taparle la boca

-si hablas eres hombre muerto **grial**-le dije mientras le apuntaba a la nube negra

-es un broma, es solo una nube negra-me dijo aun molesto por despertarlo

-si se, pero algo me dice que no es solo eso, además la maquina que nos dieron esta sonando-le dije antes de alejarme de el y asomarme para ver que era esa nube

Quede perplejo al ver la escena en la que esta, era una nube enorme con forma (o en parte) de un demonio sonriente y abajo había por de alguna forma llamarlas almas de pobres ponis que quedaron condenados, esta boquiabierto por esa escena, naturalmente no me daría miedo eso pero esa nube me incomodaba demasiado, era coso si emanara un aura de muerte, desesperanzas y desolación. **Grial** se acerco para ver a ese demonio.

-**gamer** debes de estar bromeando-dijo **grial** sacudiéndome para despertar de mi trance-**gamer** te conozco bien, pero es ridículo que te asuste una nube gigante.

-**grial** te juro que esa nube…-no termine a lo que iba a decir, esa nube me había tomado con su gran garra, pude ver a grial intentando alcanzar mi pezuña y una oscuridad engulléndome, todo iba muy lento y todo se puso oscuro.

Desperté en un lugar totalmente blanco, podía distinguir solo el suelo del cielo por una línea negra que los separaba.

Mire mi cuerpo, era nuevamente un humano, salte de la sorpresa y felicidad, pero después me decepcione, perdí lo mas querido en el mundo, mis alas.

-¿no se siente bien el aire aquí?-dijo una voz muy parecida a la mía-je vamos levántate y date la vuelta-

Me levante deprisa y mire a todos lados, solo podía ver blanco para todos lados, asta que distinguí un punto negro en el alba. Que de atónito cuando lo vi, ero yo pero vestido con un traje totalmente negro y con unas ojeras totalmente marcadas.

-un muy buen día-me digo el extendiendo su mano para saludarme- espero que todos esos días en ese mundo no se te allá olvidado saludar-dijo un una sonrisa muy burlona

-¿Quién ere? ¿Que es este lugar? –le dije apartando su mano y retrocediendo de el

-que mal educado eres y eso que yo soy tu, que pasa no te acuerdas que eras muy caballero con la mujeres en tu mundo-dijo el caminando con las manos en los bolsillo-bueno igual yo no fui un caballero al presentarme, me llamo **dark-**

-¿**dark**?- le dije antes de que el volviera a extender su mano, yo le salude- y bueno yo me llamo…-no termine antes de que me interrumpiera con su dedo en la boca.

-se como te llamas, recuerda yo soy tu, pero mucho mejor-dijo con un tono de pre sumista en su tono de voz- pero tu apodo es **gamer**-

-si, y bueno ¿que es este lugar?-le dije mirando a mi alrededor

-esta es tu mente, es tu conciencia en nulo por que tu cuerpo es atacado por un **pesadilla-oscura **es una criatura de 4º nivel, el tiene el poder de torturar a sus victimas con sus peores miedos y pesadillas, pero solo con su primera forma-dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo

-¿su primera forma?

-sip, tiene en total 3 formas, la 1º es una nube que solo consume las almas de sus victimas, cuando tiene ya suficientes almas pasa a un estado semisólido en el cual es capas de dañarte físicamente, y la ultima forma es un ser solido con un casco de calavera de su ser de origen, es casi imposible de matar en su estado 1 y 2, pero en su estado 3, aunque sea sumamente poderoso, su punto débil es la calavera que usa de casco.-

-¿por que esa criatura se me ase familiar?-

El se detuvo en frente de mi, el me miro detenidamente antes de responder

-por que tu la creaste-me dijo, sentí que el lugar cambiaba de forma- y como tu eres el origen de esa cosa, tu la tienes que matar, pero no con tus puños o pesuñas, sino con tu mente y alma-dijo el mientras me apuntaba a el corazón y acercaba su mano a mi pecho

Sentí un frio en el pecho, mire y vi como introducía su mano en mi pecho y tocaba mi corazón

-oh si-dijo moviendo su mano dentro de mi asta tomas con fuerza mi corazón, sentí como se me escapo el aire de los pulmones- tienes un gran y pequeño corazón.-

Cuando saco su mano, me desplome en el suelo tomando mucho aire.

-ok te diré que tienes que hacer. Ahora abriré el techo de tu conciencia para que entre y pelees con el, recuerda pensar buenos pensamiento y buenos recuerdos, solo tiene una oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 6

Puertas del Tartarus:

-ok te diré que tienes que hacer. Ahora abriré el techo de tu conciencia para que entre y pelees con el, recuerda pensar buenos pensamiento y buenos recuerdos, solo tiene una oportunidad.-dijo dark antes de caminar sin algún rumbo aparente.

Yo me quede ay, en mi mente, en medio de la nada, el escenario en el que estaba volvía a su normalidad, a un desértico y blanco lugar.

Mire al cielo y cuando me di cuenta, este se abría dando paso a una oscuridad, cuando ya tenia un tamaño considerable este cayo sobre mi.

Sentía que me quemaba un frio y una angustia que hiso que me revolcara como un animal, gritaba como loco, mi grito resonaba en mi conciencia.

"buenos recuerdos" pensaba "piensa en buenos recuerdos", me intentaba concentrarme, recordaba los mejores recuerdos, que me tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para pararme, podía ver como la oscuridad me rodeaba, listo como un lobo para saltar encima de su presa.

Intentaba concentrarme en el movimiento de la oscuridad, este tomo forma de tornado, en el que yo estaba dentro

-el corazón del tornado siempre es suave-me dije recordando esos poemas que tenia en un librito-creo que la gente no miente es esto.

La verdad no se sentía nada, era una brisa ligera con un silbido del viento. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y empecé a pensar en mis recuerdos, estos me dieron una calma y placidez que desde muy niño no sentía, era como volver a sentir los latidos del corazón de una madre cuando uno recién nace.

Sentía que el viento se calmaba, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos asta que la brisa pasara, dure así unos 10 minutos asta que ya paso la brisa, por fin pude abrir los ojos.

-bravo, magnifico-dijo dark mientras se acercaba a mi aplaudiendo-sabes cuando te vi revolcarte en el piso iba a sacarte de ay, pero mírate saliste ileso de ay, bueno ahora deberá pasar a su forma semisólida, recuerda ahora si que les ahora daño y es muy rápida, la única forma es que te sacrifiques para que tu amigo le de el golpe final.-

-¿no ay otra forma?-le pregunte algo asustado

-nop-me dijo antes de ver el cielo, luego a su lado se abrió una pequeña grieta-adelante

Me costaba respirar, sentía miedo de morir, cuando entre a la grieta sentí que caí en un vacio negro para volver a la escena anterior, la oscuridad engulléndome y a grial intentando tomar mi pezuña.

Podía ver como la oscuridad se me quitaba de enzima, antes de soltarme y dejarme caer en el piso.

-gamer- dijo grial mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-¿estas bien?

Lo mire, luego fije mi vista al demonio, el retorcía (o mas bien se agitaba) cambiando de forma, cuando volvió a tener su forma normal, este se recogió y descendió al piso, cuando estuvo ay abrió una especie de boca con la cual succiono a las almas que estaban cercas.

-joder-dije mientras retrocedía-grial escúchame no hay mucho tiempo, esa cosa se esta transformando a un estado mas solido, cuando termine de succionar a las almas de ay abajo se volverá mas rápido y fuerte-

-ok-dijo grial

"rayos el cree que ay forma de matarlo ahora "pensé antes de tomar aire y explicarle lo demás

-grial-volví a tomar aire, me costaba procesar mi palabra-esa cosa no se puede matar ahora… solo se mata cuando alcanza su mejor forma-

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto grial

-esa cosa ahora es muy rápida, pero no es muy fuerte. Cuando mata al creador y absorbe su alma, alcanza su forma solida y es capaz de destruir todo lo que le pone en frente –le explique de la forma mas rápida posible, intentaba no quitarle ojo al demonios

-¿y quien es el creador?-me dijo confuso por mi vaga explicación

Me dificultaba respirar, una ansiedad recorría mi espalda y la adrenalina corría por mi sangre.

-yo seria el creador-le dije mirando el suelo

Grial solo quedo sorprendido

-¿así que la única forma de matarlo es que tu te sacrifiques?-dijo el intentando aclarar su mente

-si-le dije con la mente algo nublada, me costaba afrontar la situación-solo te pido que no intervengas en lo que haga ahora, solo golpéalo en la calavera que tenga en la cabeza cuando me mate-

Lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue empujar a grial y saltar del lugar de donde estaba hacia el demonio el cual empezó a tomar forma de un humano desnutrido su pie era negra como la oscuridad, y sus ojos eran blanco con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, el reía mientras empezó a correr así mi en cuatro pata, torciendo la cabeza.

"como rayos pude imagina esta cosa en mi mundo, en que pensaba" me dije a mi mismo mientras me quede parado esperando el primer golpe de esa cosa

Su prime golpe hiso que me empujara asía una roca que había cerca, mi cuerpo rompió la roca antes de rebota veces en el piso, me incorpore antes de recibir otro golpe, esta vez choque contra una pared, dejando la marca de mi cuerpo, en este punto ya esta sangrando y ya tenia alguno de mis huesos rotos.

Veía todo borros y podía ver que goteaba sangre de mí nuca. El demonio se acerco a mi lentamente, el ya sabia que yo no podía hace nada, cuando el estaba al frente mío, este me tomo de la garganta y puso contra la pared.

-bueno asta aquí llegue, je- pude alcanzar a susurra antes de que el demonio se transformara en una especie de densa bola de humo, que se abalanzo contra mi.

Sentí sus garras y sus mordidas en todo mi cuerpo, no pude a contenerme a gritar de dolor.

Cuando esta a punto de perder el conocimiento, sentía que el demonio empezó a quitárseme de encima. Mire y pude ver que era grial intentando quitarme el demonio que me estaba matando.

Cuando me lo quito de encima, lo único que reconocí fue que su rostro se torno una cara de asombro.

Mire mi cuerpo, pude ver que me faltaba la pierna derecha, y mi brazo izquierdo colgaba, el resto de mi cuerpo esta rasguñado y mis alas rotas.

-grial-dije en tono bajo-eres un idiota

Grial no dijo nada solo se acerco a mi para cargarme, me lo quite de encima con mi único brazo

-no entiendes imbécil- le dije enojado- que si yo no muero, tu también morirás. Esto lo hago para que tu termines la tarea que yo no puedo terminar, solo te tengo que decir que eres un muy buen amigo… eres el único que me ayudaría en esta misión suicida-

No sentía nada, no podía, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo para anestesiarme. Pero pude sentir que en mi cara corrían lágrimas de tristeza por haber fallado.

-solo te pido que termine esto-le dije antes de cerrar lo ojos. Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

**Fin**


End file.
